A Bit Like Lemmings
by Divess
Summary: A group of former Hogwarts students sitting around the pub on a Friday evening are offered the opportunity to participate in a Wizarding Edition of the Muggle game Hide and Seek. Some have ulterior motives for playing while others just want to have fun. Let's see how it turns out.


All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine.

Rated T. AU. OC. OOC. Fluff. One Shot.

**Weekly Word Challenge: Writers Unite **

**Word: Captured**

**/**

A group of former Hogwarts students sitting around the pub on a Friday evening are offered the opportunity to participate in a Wizarding Edition of the Muggle game Hide and Seek. Some have ulterior motives for playing while others just want to have fun. Let's see how it turns out.

**A Bit Like Lemmings**

It was Friday night and the entire gang of friends had gravitated to _Felix Felicis _the newest Wizarding Pub in London populated mostly by the younger generation wizards and witches. These were mostly ones who had been teens and tweens during the final war. Teens and tweens who had passed the last six years after the war building friendships as well as careers. _Felix Felicis Pub _had become very popular very fast with most thinking the name had a lot to do with its popularity. Who couldn't use a bit of liquid luck?

On this particular Friday, several Cursebreakers had commandeered a table in the back.

Bill Weasley, Wyatt Smythe and Severus Snape were softly discussing the results of their last posts. Wyatt was a transplant from Australia who had come to London specifically to apply for a Cursebreaker position. Wyatt's reputation had preceded him so the Goblins had been more than happy to offer him a spot. He had just returned from Sierra Leone where he had secured a massive West African treasure long thought to be lost.

It had been a surprise to many when the Gringotts Goblins had sent a messenger to Severus in St Mungo's even as he was recuperating from his war injuries offering him a slot in the Cursebreaker Division. It had been an even bigger surprise when Severus Snape accepted their position and terms. However, after the fact, many people realized Severus was exactly the type of wizard who would excel at Cursebreaking.

This last go round, Severus had been paired with Bill Weasley for a dig in Egypt. Their results had been even more amazing than Wyatt's. Therefore, the Goblins had been pleased enough to offer the three wizards a weekend off before they had to leave for their next job which would be a three way dig in the Far East.

Several of the former Hogwarts students had stopped by the Cursebreaker's table to offer greetings and have a quick bit of chat. Bill Weasley who was always personable offered a greeting and a smile. Severus, who was a very different wizard from the past also gave a nod and what passed as a smile. Wyatt who was more than personable gave a wide grin to the witches who stopped by the table. Even giving Hermione and Parvati especially wide smiles as he reached out to grab Hermione by the hand.

Severus who thought his colleague was taking too much liberty reaching out to the ladies loudly cleared his throat. Which in turn caused Hermione to give him a wink and a nod before leaving their table.

Lifting his glass to his mouth, Wyatt peered over the glass at Severus who was looking directly at him. "Lovely ladies. Eh Severus? Sorry they were more interested in me than you."

Severus rolled his eyes at Wyatt but remained silent knowing there really wasn't any need to reply. The interaction had ended exactly as it should. Wyatt had taken his paws off the ladies.

Bill Weasley laughed out loud. "Careful Wyatt. Those are British women and Severus takes their protection quite seriously."

Wyatt suddenly found the bottom of his glass very interesting and answered without raising his eyes. "My apologies mate. From here on out I will approach the ladies in a gentlemanly manner. The witch named Hermione with all that lovely hair appeals to me. I wonder if she would consider going out with me."

This time Bill laughed even louder than before. "Hermione is a popular witch. Not to say the others aren't, but Hermione is special. You won't be the first wizard to ask her out then be dismissed before the second date. But by all means, give it a shot old man. You might be exactly what she is looking for."

Severus took a sip of his fire whiskey to keep himself from saying something rude to a colleague.

Meanwhile, Hermione was enthralling the witches at her table with something she had recently read. Amidst a burst of giggling, Hermione was explaining the rules of a game called _**Captured**_. _**Captured**_ was essentially a grown up version of Muggle Hide &amp; Seek where a witch had two hours to _hide_ after which a wizard (or wizards) would then seek her out.

The game could also be played with witches doing the seeking. A very important point of the game was that a wizard or a witch knew enough about the person being sought that they would have some idea of where to look.

Rules stipulated that the designated hiding area could be no more than 80 kilometers (50 miles) from the origin point and had to be somewhere reasonable. IE, No one could lock him or herself in a closet to keep from being found. The game was meant to be fun not traumatic.

Padma, Luna, Parvati, Ginny, Susan, Leanne, Hannah, Megan, Mandy, Daphne and Pansy were all gathered around tittering among themselves obviously liking what they were hearing.

As Hermione spoke, Harry, Ron, Draco, Michael, Zacharias, Theo, Dean, Neville, Anthony, Justin, Ernie and Terry Boot who had been holding court around the bar moved to surround the witch table to listen to what Hermione was saying.

A very serious Ron asked Hermione if he could find more than one witch.

Hermione guffawed before literally choking out the answer. "Really Ron? You are asking about catching more than one witch. What will you do with the extras? In fact, what will you do with the one? You do understand you have to take the witch you catch out on a formal date for Saturday or Sunday depending how fast you find her."

Ron who had turned bright red at Hermione's barb glanced quickly at Susan Bones before replying in a sullen voice. "There's no need to be cheeky Hermione. I will be playing and I will catch the witch of my choice. As a matter of fact. I'll have her before tomorrow noon." He added sounding a bit pissed off.

"Well Ron." Hermione replied in a placating tone. "There isn't any game yet. We all have to agree to be involved first."

Pansy and Daphne glanced at each other before Pansy declined for both of them. "We'll pass on this. Both Daphne and I have commitments this weekend. Perhaps if the game turns out to be fun, we'll join in next time."

Hermione looked around the table as though gauging the interest. "You've heard the rules boys and girls. Who is in and who is out?"

Zacharias Smith was the next to bow out. "This is rubbish. I won't be chasing anyone around London. If I want a date, I'll just walk up to ask. If you all will excuse me, I'll be on my way. Night all."

Most of the crowd simply waved Zacharias off as he finished his drink nodding at Pansy and Daphne as he headed for the door. Pansy and Daphne also said their goodnights shortly behind Zacharias wishing everyone a good weekend.

Mandy also begged off citing that her weekend would be full of Seamus, Seamus and more Seamus which got her a huge laugh. Terry Boot who now worked in the Irish Legal System and was only in London for the weekend decided not to play explaining he wouldn't have the slightest idea where to look for anyone.

It was now 9 witches to 11 wizards.

"Wizards up by two." Hermione called out.

Then it had been back to the discussion. Those remaining were keen to participate.

Wyatt had left Severus and Bill sitting at the table to come stand beside Hermione. "That sounds like fun Hermione. May I join?"

A few eyebrows around the table went up, but they all deferred to Hermione who assured Wyatt the more the merrier.

A slightly irritated Draco who had designs on Hermione but couldn't get to first base was first to speak out. "Shouldn't we declare the witch we intend to pursue so there won't be any bad feelings? I really don't want to embarrass anyone."

"Come on Malfoy," chuckled Harry. "Where's the fun in that? We'll know who you tried to catch by how fast she is running in the opposite direction."

"Bloody funny Potter. We all know you'll be chasing…."

"Stop." Hermione shouted holding up a hand. "We will know who caught or did not catch whom when we report back here on Sunday night. Yes folks. I believe I've left some parts out. Wizards. You must plainly state to the witch that she has been _**captured**_. If you are _**captured**_ ladies, you cannot refuse your date. To end the game we must all show back here on Sunday night with or without dates. Now. It is already 7:30. Ladies. We have until 9:30 to hide ourselves away. Make it as simple or complicated as you like. A suggestion wizards. Take the ensuing two hours to think about where your person of interest would go or what she would do. With that said, I'll see you here on Sunday night."

The guys went back to the bar to have another drink and discuss the game.

Neville spoke first. "If I know Hermione, she'll probably…"

Draco cut Neville off glancing over his shoulder at Wyatt who had returned to his own table. "Lower your voice Longbottom. There won't be any hints given. The rules are the rules. It's up to the wizard to know where the witch he is chasing might be found."

Neville shrugged as several of Draco's closest mates smiled at him. They knew he had his cap set for Hermione. If he _**captured**_ her, she could not turn him down for a date.

Over the other side of the room, Wyatt was trying to pump Bill and Severus for information about Hermione. "Bill you've known Hermione for a long time. What does she like? Where would she go? Help a fellow out."

Bill cast a skeptical eye at Wyatt before declining to reveal anything. "I heard bits and pieces of what was said. It wouldn't be fair if I was to share information others might not have. You'll have to find her on your own. Now. It's about time I got home to Fleur and the children. Good luck Wyatt. I'll see you both bright and early Monday. Stop by Shell Cottage if you feel like a game of Wizards Pool Severus. Fleur would love to have you. I'd ask you Wyatt, but something tells me you'll be running around chasing your tail this weekend." And with a derisive laugh he wished them a good night.

Wyatt turned to Severus hopeful that the older Cursebreaker would share what he knew. However, all he received from Severus was a scowl and a drawled out suggestion. "If you are intent on playing the game, play fair. Goodnight Mr. Smythe. I shall see you at Gringotts." Then he too left the pub.

The eleven wizards were all anxious for the game to begin and began dispersing shortly after their last drink. By 8:30, the bar was clear of all former Hogwarts students. Only Wyatt remained behind trying to pry any bit of information out of the bar maid.

By 10:30 that evening, Dean had _**captured**_ Ginny in the attic at the burrow where she was hiding behind the family ghoul. He and Ginny spent two sinful hours in the attic until Molly shouted up for them to get their arses down to the living room before she came up there.

Harry had also been quick to capture Hannah Abbott who had as little imagination as Ginny. Harry _**captured**_ her on the topmost floor of the Leaky Cauldron where she was going over the weekly menu for the pub. They too spent some private time enjoying each other, after which, Harry whispered. "You've been _**captured**_."

Hannah laughed long and loudly as she pulled Harry close. "I thought you'd never find me. Where shall we go on our date?"

So it went down the line. Ron _**captured**_ Susan Saturday morning at the Bones family cottage in Devonshire.

It had taken Michael, Anthony and Justin until Saturday afternoon to find Padma, Parvati and Megan at a Wizarding beauty spa in Hertfordshire knowing fully they were chasing the most vain of the bunch. The only question for the guys had been the location of where Padma, Parvati and Megan were being pampered. It had probably been disconcerting to the staff to have three handsome wizards come through the door, approach three of their customers and call out that they had been _**captured**_. The three witches all went into a giggling fit as Michael, Anthony and Justin stood there shuffling from foot to foot.

Neville captured Luna in the bright afternoon sunshine as she moved through a field of purple posies gathering the beautiful flowers for her stores. When Neville landed beside her, she threw her arms around him exclaiming that she knew he would find her.

Neville brushed her lips with his before uttering the prerequisite. "You have been _**captured**_."

"It's about time Longbottom," said Luna returning Neville's kiss.

Draco knew a few things about Hermione and thought he knew exactly where to look as did Wyatt after prying information out of an inebriated Terry Boot who had told him Hermione Granger had a voracious appetite for books and spent all her time at the nearest library. From there, Draco and Wyatt were on a collision course.

Saturday morning found Draco and Wyatt exploring the libraries in London and surrounding areas. Draco went as far as visiting Hogwarts to check the library there. Mid morning Saturday, Draco decided to check the main Muggle library and was chuffed to see the back of a very curly head. Hurrying forward he touched the witch on the shoulder. "I've found you at long last. I'll bet you didn't think I would. You've been _**captured**_."

A grinning Leanne Moon turned around to face Draco. "Well this is a surprise Draco Malfoy. I was rather expecting Ernie."

Draco was dumbfounded. "Leanne? You. I. Your hair."

"I imagine you were expecting someone else, but you've found me. Is there something you want to say?"

Draco knew the rules. He had gone for Hermione and _**captured**_ Leanne. "You've been _**captured**_." He replied in a decidedly dispirited voice. "Where would you like to go on our date?"

Leanne who was playing the good sport put her arm through Draco's telling him they could discuss it over drinks.

In her favorite small reading room safely away from prying eyes of the public, Hermione Granger was in the library reading Sense And Sensibility for the umpteenth time yet enjoying every paragraph. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up from her book.

Using his library voice the wizard whispered. "You have been _**captured**_."

Hermione smiled up at the wizard as she closed her book and turned in her chair. "Only you would know where to find me. I was counting on that."

On Sunday evening, those who had played the game showed up at Felix Felicis as required. Theo, Ernie and Wyatt showed up without a witch. Almost every other wizard proudly escorted the witch he had _**captured**_ into the pub. Draco was next to last to make an appearance stoically entering the pub with a grinning Leanne on his arm.

It had all been in good fun so there was a great deal of joking going on when Hermione jauntily stepped into the bar on the arm of …..Severus Snape.

Many eyebrows were raised at how tightly Hermione was holding on to the Cursebreaker while Draco and Wyatt muttered several unkind words under their breath.

After seating Hermione, Severus walked to the bar to get her the white wine she liked so much.

Wyatt who couldn't hold his tongue asked Severus when he had decided to join the game.

Severus did not hesitate to explain he had joined the game as soon as he realized the witch he was courting had joined the game.

Twenty mouths fell open at Severus' disclosure and the pub had gone quiet for a full five minutes while everyone digested what Severus had shared. After a great deal of whispering, most of the patrons shrugged off the news and went back to their own business with several casting furtive looks in Severus and Hermione's direction.

At the table, Hermione smiled her widest smile as Severus handed her the glass of wine.

Leaning in, Severus whispered in Hermione's ear. "You have been _**captured **_and now everyone knows."

Hermione grinned as she lifted the glass to her lips replying in kind. "And it's about time Mr. Snape. I didn't plan to be an unknown appendage for too much longer."

Going completely out of character, Severus gave Hermione a saucy wink before straightening up.

After finishing her glass of wine, Hermione called the game participants to order so they could end the game. "The game is officially over," said Hermione gesturing around the room at the smiling faces. "I hope everyone had fun. Theo, Ernie and Wyatt. You three might want to study up."

Theo and Ernie smiled while Wyatt kept his face blank. Wyatt had several things he wanted to say, but wisely chose to remain silent rather than irritate his fellow Cursebreaker.

Casting a quick glance at Severus, Hermione added a few more closing thoughts. "I must say lads and ladies. Being _**captured **_surely has it perks. Enjoy the rest of your night."

After Hermione finished her remarks, Theo shouted out. "To the next game then to which I'll be bringing my own witch. That way I'll be sure of finding her. Cheers."

And with those words. The night, as well as the game, ended in a loud burst of laughter.

_The End_


End file.
